just feel better
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: perdida, desorientada eso y mucho mas era lo que dejaba ver la mirada de Sakura tras la muerte de las personas mas importantes, intentar abrir una puerta que por mas que intente no se habria, se habia perdido a ella misma...solo queria una cosa; sentirse mejor, era lo que ella buscaba tras esa mascara. one-shot. este es un crossover entre scc y one piece, espero les guste


_ **oola, aquí les vengo con una nueva historia, de un solo capitulo, espero les guste, esto es un crossover de scc y one piece que soñé una noche, y también me termine inspirando en la canción de just feel better de santan ft steven tyler** , **bien espero les** **guste, les habiso que los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a las grandiosas clamp y one piece el gran maestro eiichiro oda, bueno a leer.**_

_ ** Just Feel Better**_

**_She said I feel stranded _**

**_And I can't tell anymore _**

**_If we coming or I'm going _**

**_It's not how I planned it _**

**_I've got the key to the door _**

**_But it just won't open _**

**_And I know, I know, I know _**

**_Part of me says let it go _**

**_That life happens for a reason _**

**_I don't, I don't, I don't _**

**_It goes I never went before _**

**_But this time, this time _**

**_I'm goanna try anything that just feel better_**

_Me siento tan desorientada, este lugar es pequeño y sucio, después de todo es una celda, una celda de la delegación, me duelen mis brazos y piernas por las múltiples heridas y moretes que tengo, todos causados por una pelea callejera, abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho, estoy en el rincón más alejado de toda la celda, también el lugar más oscuro, el lugar que más se parece a lo que hay en mi corazón, un alma encarcelada en un lugar oscuro y frio, un lugar sin vida, alguna vez en mi corta vida de 16 años, lo que más llegue a desear fue la libertad, ahora lo único que me queda es un amargo sentimiento a abandono y perdida, hace ya 2 años que me perdí, perdí el camino que debía de seguir para llegar a la libertad, no, eso fue incluso antes, hace ya casi 11 años, cuando uno de mis hermanos mayores, Sabo, murió trágicamente atropellado por un auto, o eso es lo que todos creen, desde entonces todo cambio, no se notó tanto como el cambio de hace dos años cuando mi otro hermano mayor Ace murió por una apuñala en el corazón, mientras mi hermano lufy quedaba en coma._

**_Tell me what to do _**

**_You know I can't see through the haze around me _**

**_And I do anything that just feel better _**

**_And I can't find my way _**

**_Girl I need a change _**

**_And I do anything that just feels better _**

**_Any little thing that just feels better_**

_Todo había muerto junto con ellos, cuando Sabo murió, muchas cosas cambiaron, mi hermano Ace se hizo más comprensivo y el deseo de Lufy y mío por ser más fuertes creció. Yo quede huérfana al nacer, mi madre murió poco después de dar a luz ya que su cuerpo estaba muy débil, pero mi madre tenía poco de haber llegado a la villa, resulto ser que ella estaba casada y tenía un hijo, pero ese hombre la engaño con su propia prima, que también estaba embarazada, mi madre se fue de la casa y llego a la villa fushia, donde estuvo hasta mi nacimiento, pensaba volver por su otro hijo, pero a causa de su enfermedad no pudo, cuando estaba a punto de morir le pidió a un marine que por favor me cuidara, ese hombre se llama Garp D. Monkey, quien me adopto como su nieta y me dejo a cargo de Curli Dadan, una mujer que da bastante miedo, regordeta y siempre con un cigarro en la boca, quien ya cuidaba a sus otros 2 nietos, Ace quien también fue adoptado en una situación parecida a la mía, el era mayor por 5 años, y también estaba Lufy el si era su nieto de sangre, pero su padre e hijo de Garp o el viejo como nosotros lo llamamos, lo abandono a él y a su madre cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, ella también murió nada más dar a luz , Lufy era mayor por 2 años, poco después adopto a Sabo, un hijo de nobles que huyo de su casa a su corta edad, alegando que odiaba el tipo de vida que llevaba, los padres le cedieron la custodia al viejo, así los cuatro crecimos como hermanos, el abuelo como era marine siempre estaba fuera, así que prácticamente nos criamos nosotros mismos, Dadan solo se aseguraba de que llegáramos vivos durante la noche, y nos obligaba a ir a la escuela, durante mi infancia jamás quise saber de mis padres, por más extraño que suene, pero para mí lo único importante eran mis hermanos, siempre pensé, "mientras este con ellos, yo seré feliz, no necesito nada mas", sí, siempre fue así, yo los amaba demasiado, tanto que temía el día en el que tuviéramos que separarnos._

"_una pequeña niña caminaba en un espeso bosque, llevaba una pequeña blusa rosa con un conejito y un short, y al igual que sus hermanos usaba sandalias, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago donde había 3 niños pescando._

_-¡hermanos!- la dulce voz de la pequeña resonó en el lugar, los tres niños voltearon a verla_

_-sakura ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el azabache mayor, mientras los tres se acercaban a ella_

_-yo también quiero pescar- le dijo mientras le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrosadas, haciéndola ver tierna en vez de decidida._

_-aah, sakura, ya tenemos demasiado con tener que cuidar del idiota de Lufy- le dijo Ace señalando a su idiota hermano menor según el._

_-¡hey!- se quejó indignado Lufy mientras Sabo aguantaba la risa, sakura inflo los cachetes y miro retadora mente a Ace._

_-¡yo también quiero pescar!- volvió a decir esta vez más fuerte, Ace la miro con una vena palpitando en su frente "porque no tengo ningún hermano que no sea problemático" era la pregunta de Ace_

_-vamos Ace, solo quiere pescar, sakura si sabe nadar, así que será más fácil cuidarla- le ayudo Sabo, claramente burlándose de Lufy por no saber nadar, y lo que era peor, alguien menor que el sí sabía, los cuatro empezaron a pescar, jugaron un rato más en el agua, luego recogieron lo que pescaron y volvieron a casa, su casa estaba a la orilla del bosque, por eso mismo, este se había convertido en el patio de juegos de los hermanos, y como siempre, la cena fue un campo de batalla, entre Sabo y Ace se las arreglaron para que no le quitaran su ración a sakura."_

_Eso era todos los días, siempre tenían toda clase de aventuras, como cuando decidieron hacer un escondite, mis hermanos no querían hacer lo que el abuelo les decía, y entre esas cosas estaba el ser un marine, siempre se negaron a serlo, decidieron construir un barco y viajar por el mundo teniendo aventuras y sobre todo, siendo libres, que era lo que más deseaban mis hermanos, libertad, siempre me pregunte por qué deseaban tanto la libertad, yo jamás lo comprendí, yo ya me sentía libre, pero eso solo fue un ingenuo sentimiento, la libertad en realidad no existe, o eso era lo que me había enseñado la vida, porque aunque tenía casi todo tipo de libertades, ella era presa de su propio corazón, el cual se encontraba en un abismo, del que muy difícilmente podre salir, mi única esperanza es que mi hermano Lufy despierte de su coma, pero poco a poco esa esperanza se va perdiendo, cuando Sabo murió, tardamos tanto en poder sonreír de nuevo, Ace nos prometió a Lufy y a mí que él jamás moriría_

"_porque como me voy a morir y dejar a un par de hermanos idiotas y llorones como ustedes" eso nos reconforto un poco, y crecimos con esa creencia, que Ace siempre estaría ahí para cuidarnos, aunque sabía que eso era imposible,pero quise creer en sus palabras y tener la falsa esperanza de que así fuera, Sabo murió cuando sus padres fueron un día en que estábamos solos, y se lo llevaron porque lo ocupaban, pero Sabo logró huir en una bicicleta, cuando iba de regreso a casa tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de un rico engreído, que se sintió ofendido y lo golpeo, ninguno de los policías que estaba ahí hiso algo para ayudarlo, entonces el hombre lo empujo y Sabo cayó en la carretera justo cuando un carro venía a toda velocidad, para cuando llego la ayuda, Sabo ya había muerto, nosotros tres habíamos ido en cuanto escuchamos el alboroto, lo que vimos nos hiso difícil el no tener pesadillas, entonces empezó todo, los cambios y nos empezamos a perder, pero todavía lográbamos mantenernos en el sendero, poco a poco fuimos cambiando, mis hermanos todas las tardes peleaban con un "amigo" para saber quién era más fuerte, o demostrar que tanto habían mejorado, muchas veces llegaban a casa vendados y con curitas y parches, Dadan la vieja maldita más amable, pero que no por eso deja de ser una vieja maldita, terminaba gritándoles que si acaso no podían comportarse, algunas veces yo también terminaba envuelta en las peleas, por lo que volvía igual que ellos, y terminaba escuchando el mismo sermón que ellos, cuando se encontraba el abuelo, que iba y nos recogía, nosotros preferíamos correr un kilómetro, a estar en el mismo espacio cerrado que él, porque sabíamos que eso significaba, mas heridas a la colección, y nuestro abuelo siempre fue conocido por tener una fuerza monstruosa, aunque siempre terminaba atrapándonos, y golpeaba a mis hermanos porque según él, no solo tenían mal comportamiento, si no que aparte me influenciaban a mí para que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hasta cierto punto era cierto. Mi cabello ahora mal cortado por las tijeras de los que estaban encerrados en la celda de al lado, se adherían a mi rostro, tome con una de mis manos la pequeña cadena dorada que colgaba de mi pecho y la apreté, adentro de la cadena había una foto de mis hermanos y yo cuando eramos niños, mis ojos se ven vacíos y sin vida, aunque sigo hablando y caminando, yo prácticamente he muerto, hace exactamente 2 años, ese día Salí de la escuela sola, mis hermanos estaban con sus amigos o entrenando en sus clubs, yo quería llegar a casa para seguir diseñando el barco que según yo, usaríamos para zarpar mis hermanos y yo, decidí que sería arquitecta hace unos años, cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina, alguien me tapo la boca y me tomo los brazos, sabia pelear así que intente defenderme, pero por alguna razón, no pude hacer que me soltara, me metió en un callejón bastante oscuro, cuando pude verle la cara me di cuenta de que era akainou, otro almirante de la marina como el abuelo, me di cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas, y claro, me defendí, pero como era de esperarse, no pude hacer mucho, por más buena que fuera peleando, pero entonces lo escuche, escuche a Lufy llamarme desde la entrada del callejón mientras veía furioso a akainou, Lufy ataco a akainou, el saco una navaja de entre su saco, eso me asusto e intente atacarlo, entre los dos tampoco lograron mucho, cuando él estaba a punto de apuñalar a Lufy, algo lo freno, recibiendo el mortal golpe con él, y resulto ser que eso que lo freno era nada más y menos que su amado hermano Ace, quien recibió un mortal ataque en el área del corazón, era imposible que sobreviviera, ni Lufy ni yo podíamos movernos, esa escena era algo horrible, algo que sin duda jamás olvidaría "detente" le grito Lufy molesto, akainou esta vez iba a por mí, pero Lufy me protegió y recibió el ataque al igual que Ace, horrorizada Salí del lugar y busque ayuda, no pudieron salvar a Ace y por desgracia Lufy quedo en coma por el shock de ver morir a Ace, fue en ese momento que todo acabo para mí, todo cambio, desde entonces deje mi lado dulce y amable, jamás volví a sonreír, cada vez que escuchaba que hablaban mal de mis hermanos terminaba peleando, es lo único que me hace enojar, ahora odio a la marina con todas mis fuerzas, escucho varios pasos acercarse, un policía abre la celda y me mira._

_-ya han pagado tu fianza, puedes salir, Sakura D. Monkey- cuando termino de hablarme lo voltee a ver y me levante poco a poco, tome mi mochila y Salí a paso lento, una vez estuve fuera de la delegación camine rumbo al parque, el cielo está despejado, pero eso para mí ya no es importante, era lo mismo nublado o soleado, ¿es normal sentirse así por la muerte de un hermano o tres? Claro que sí, si ellos eran las personas más importantes para uno, en mi camino puedo ver pasar a algo parecido a una familia, un hombre alto, castaño, con lente y sonrisa amable, una mujer de porte elegante y cabello corto y rojizo, un joven moreno, castaño y de porte seria, y a su lado una joven de mi edad blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos amatistas, que sonreía alegre, cuando pasan a mi lado los veo de reojo, "familia" eso era lo que yo había perdido y ahora me mantenía así, volteo a ver el cielo azul, la única esperanza verdadera que me queda, es que algún día no muy lejano, nos volveremos a reunir, volveré a ver a mis hermanos y a mi madre, de nombre Nadeshiko._

_(Prologo)_

_Sakura iba entrando a su casa, en la sala se encuentra un hombre mayor, con barba y grandes músculos que la veían seriamente, sakura lo ignora para empezar a subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto._

_-sakura-_

_El hombre sigue siendo ignorado._

_-¡sakura! Voltéame a ver cuándo te hablo- _

_Sakura voltea a ver al hombre por inercia, el tono en el que le habla no es el que suele usar cuando está enojado, más bien parecía tranquilo y ¿ansioso?_

_-ven, vamos a hablar a la cocina-_

_Sakura lo sigue ya que el hombre aquel no le estaba preguntando, al entrar a la cocina, se encuentra con Dadan quien está sentada en la mesa fumando, y a su lado, dándole la espalda, un joven de negro cabello, ¿Quién es, por que se me hace conocido?, el hombre mira expectante a sakura y sonríe de una forma retorcida, como suele hacer, el joven parecía estar comiendo algo parecido a la carne, poco a poco el joven voltio, dejando ver su rostro redondo, sus profundos ojos negros y su pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, los ojos de sakura y el joven se abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-Lufy-_

_-sakura- _

_Pocos minutos después ambos se estaban abrazando, mientras sakura lloraba en el pecho de su hermano, al cual ella ya consideraba perdido, algo volvió a iluminarse en el corazón de sakura, la pequeña celda dentro de ella pareció debilitarse, después de todo, para ella, mientras estuvieran sus hermanos, no necesitaba nada más, ni una madre, ni un padre, nada, ella siempre sería feliz mientras estuvieran sus hermanos, Ace siempre tuvo razón, ella era débil, casi se dejaba vencer por el dolor, estuvo a punto de perder la batalla, pero entonces recordó, que sus hermanos simpre le dijeron que nunca hay que rendirse pase lo que pase, siguió llorando en el pecho de su hermano mientras este hacia lo mismo, mientras Garp y Dadan los veían tiernamente, aunque Dadan jamás lo admitiría._

_**She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one knows me  
And who doesn't ignore  
That my soul is weeping**_

**I know, I know, I know**  
**Part of me says let it go**  
**Everything must have it seasons**  
**Round and round it goes**  
**And every day's a one before**  
**But this time, this time**

**I'm gonna try anything that just feels better**  
**Tell me what to do**  
**You know I can't see through the haze around me**  
**And I do anything that just feel better**

_**bien espero les haiga gustado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios al respecto, esta es la canción por si quieren escucharla, para que entiendan un poco como fue que me inspire para terminar de escribir esto watch?v=QQNQ1h4NYrY, bien gracias por su atencion, y espero sus comentarios.**_


End file.
